Land of the Five Wiki
Land of the Five is a tabletop roleplaying fantasy game that focuses on both role-playing and combat. Its name comes from the five Major Gods that rule the land. It is in early stages, being played online as well as offline. The game is still receiving minor alterations and changes, but has reached a playable balance. It was created by Francisco "Mechero" Alvarez with the help of Ignacio "Montaque" Carril. "Magic has turned to a darker side and evil is slowly taking over different aspects of life." - Kriss Hoferrlock, High Mage of the Mages Guild. History Through the years, peace has reigned the Land of the Five with only minor conflicts sprouting here and there, but as time goes by, a darkness spreads, more and more present. The people are growing restless it seems like a storm is brewing. The Gods have not been seen in many years and the strange happenings have begun to occur, unexplained and unexpected. Small demons have appeared and creatures have become more aggressive. The Basics This game is based around the d20 System in which any time a character wants to perform an action that has a chance of failure or danger, a 20 sided die (called d20) must be rolled. The dice must reach a certain number defined by the difficulty of the task to be considered a success. All character benefits applicable must be added to the number obtained by the dice. This is called a Check, and it can be tied to a certain stat, or to a skill. An example of this would be if an archer wanted to slip past a guard unseen, he would have to roll a Stealth check with a difficulty depending on the guard’s awareness. On the other hand, when a character is challenged by a situation, he must roll a d20 and add applicable benefits to see if he can overcome the challenge. The dice must reach a certain number defined by the difficulty of the task to be considered a success. These are called saving throws. Where it differs with checks is when the challenged is posed by another character, the saving throw must be able to reach 10 plus a specific stat that the source of the challenge used to create it. An example could be a mage spawning a fire pit at the feet of the same archer. The archer would have to roll an Agi saving throw vs Int, which means the archer would roll a d20 and add his Agi, and would have to reach 10 plus the mage’s Int. When in combat, rules are similar, with a few changes, which can be seen under the Combat section. This game is simple and flexible, focused less on having a heavy rule set and more on the fun aspects of role-playing. There is great customization in character creation, providing a lot of room for creativity, while still having some boundaries to keep the cohesiveness of a world together. Getting Started If you are looking to start playing, first you should find and join an existing group, which you can search for on Roll20 LFG and Reddit LFG . If those don't seem to work, check out the Roll20 Campaign and talk to Mechero. Then, when you have a group to play with, head over to Character Creation and make your PC. Players * Francisco Alvarez ** Ferus the Iron-Willed * Macarena Sagredo ** Ingrid * Ignacio Carril ** Cake ** Motherfucker Jones * Jorge Brañes ** Justin * Pilar Jadue ** Angath Nat * Daniel Merril ** Peperson * Luis Viquez ** Wesley "The God Slayer"